


Three Cheers Hoorah!

by Alazan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coach Finstock being Coach Finstock, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Real Events, Laura Hale Swears, M/M, Prompt Fic, READ NOTES, Single Parent Derek, Single Parent Scott McCall, Stiles is an awesome Godfather
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alazan/pseuds/Alazan
Summary: Prompt: Derek is on a mission, Laura takes care of his daughter. She is supposed to be at the game, but the car broke down and now she is going to miss the performance they been practicing for for weeks!Stiles watches Scott and his daughter getting ready and notice the girl that looks so alone and lost with no parent in sight. He is suddenly very grateful that Scott made him help learn the whole routine, he knows exactly what to do to save the day for this girl. He jumps the fence and runs out in the field to help her!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Working through some writer's block. 
> 
> This is the real life version that happened and inspired this:  
> https://sports.good.is/articles/cheerleader-dad-veteran-senior

*A Few Months Before Our Story Begins*

"And then we twirl, leap, leap, do this, and then this, aaaaaand then daddy lifts me on his shoulders." Aurora said, demonstrating her moves to her godfather. Then whispered loudly to her own dad. " _Now daddy_!"

"Oh, right!" Scott smiled as he picked up his pup carefully and in one swoop had her on his shoulders. 

"Good. Like that! You watchin' Uncle Stiles?" Aurora, 'Rory', asked as she looked towards the man's way. 

"Of course sweetheart. Then what?" Stiles asked with an amused grin. Stiles thought it was amazing parenting how Scott always went far beyond the call of duty when it came to his daughter. It also amused him like 67% of the time when things like this happened and Scott was now apparently a cheerleader. 

Scott glared at him but there was a dangerous smirk on his lips that told Stiles he was going to be regretting something later. 

"Then we cheer!" Rory exclaimed before she and Scott did their school's battle cheer. Once it was done, Scott let Rory down and she came up to him with a big smile. "This is gonna be HUGE! The whole school is gonna be there! So we needs to practice! Daddy's big and strong...but he stumbles and fumbles lots so practice, practice, practice!"

It was time like this that Stiles saw a lot of Melissa instead of Scott in Aurora. She could be fiercely demanding and knew it too. Scott's smirk was coming back to his mind and he could already begin to piece things together. 

"I'm sure you'll whip you dad right into shape." Stiles said carefully...there had to be a catch somewhere.

"Oh we'll _all_ know the routine by the time I'm done training you maggots!" 

And there it was. 

Stiles looked over to a very amused and smug Scott. "Couldn't give me a warning?" He deadpanned.

"I thought it'd be more fun this way." Sometimes Stiles forgets how much of a cheeky bastard his best friend can be. "And it was. Now we should probably start from the beginning, right princess?"

"Yes! From the top! MOVE IT BLINSKI!" 

Stiles had not other choice but to 'move it'. He was as wrapped around her fingers as Scott was. As he stretched a bit before doing any of the routine he turned to Scott and asked. "Coach is still teaching, then?"

"He sends his love." Scott replied cheekily.

Stiles scoffed. "Riiight."

"Come on, man. It'll be fun. It's like Simon Says." 

 "I don't remember Simon being so bossy." Stiles muttered.

"You do remember we used to play it with Lydia when we were kids right?" Scott countered.

"ENOUGH LOLLY GAGGING AND FROM THE TOP!" 

"You sure you're still the Alpha, bud? Cos I think you've been de-throned." 

* * *

 

*Present Day*

"And you're really sure you can't make it daddy?" 

_"I'm sorry princess. You know I would love nothing more but-"_

"Duty calls...I understand." Morgana mumbled dejectedly. 

Over the phone, Derek's guilt could be heard clearly as he promised. _"I'll be home as soon as I can, pup. In the mean time Aunty Laura's gonna be there to fill in my spot."_

"I know. And I'm grateful, I am, daddy. I just...I miss you." 

_"I miss you too. So much. I'll be home soon. Promise."_

"Okay. Bye daddy, I love you."

_"Love you too, sweetheart."_

Laura watched on with a sad expression. She knew how badly the two were hurting from being apart, but it was just one of the cons of Derek's job. They all knew how noble and honorable it was but it didn't make it hurt any less knowing how badly Morgana wanted Derek to practice with her instead of Laura. Still, Laura did her best to make things fun until Derek got back. 

Morgana handed back the phone to Laura, who quickly said her own goodbyes, before going after the young wolf. 

"How about we practice a few more times?" 

"We know the routine by heart now. No point." Morgana grumbled.

"Ah-ah-ah. Practice makes perfect and that's what we're going to give that audience. So come on. One more time." Laura insisted until Morgana gave in. 

They practiced a few more times before Laura decided it was time to get some celebratory ice-cream. 

* * *

 

"You're still alive Bilinski?! I thought McCall said you were shot off by the FBI?" Coach Finstock said as he approached Scott and Stiles.

"I said he was late the day he left and had to shoot off towards Washington to make it to the FBI..." Scott corrected dryly.

"Why were you talking to Coach about me?" Stiles asked, turning to his best friend. 

"Hey! I _care!_  And have every right to ask!" Coach yelled, sounding insulted that Stiles would suggest otherwise.

"You didn't ask Coach. I was talking to Rory and you were just standing close by to hear." 

"Pfft. _Details_." Coach waved it off with an eye roll to match. 

"Are _important_. Like is this why my dad called me one day to ask me if I've been shot!?" Stiles demanded to the older man. 

"I was just trying to reach out like a decent human being should."

"When have you been a decent human being?" Stiles asked with a raised eyebrow.

The coach glared at him with squinted eyes before he broke out into a huge grin and laughed. Then he pulled Stiles into a headlock and gave him a nuggie. 

"God I've missed this! Why couldn't you have procreated too, Bilinski? Having the McCall/Stilinski terrors was what made life worth living for!"

"I believe in safe sex, Coach." Stiles muttered as he wormed himself loose. 

"Boo! Listen. There are a lot of single moms out here at these things. Naturally it'll be unethical for me to try anything, but you? You've finally grown out of those awkward years...." he gave him a squinted look and then gave a so-so hand gesture. "Mostly. But I'm sure that even Danny the goalie-"

"His last name was Mahealani." Scott supplies. 

"Yes, he would date you too! Now if only natural gay babies were possible!" Coach exclaimed with excitement in his eyes.

"I...I feel like this is approaching dangerous territory if I tell you how gay men who want families conceive...." Stiles stated uncertainly. 

"Wait? It's possible? McCall why haven't you taken him already? You think he's attractive don't you?"

"I do. We're kinda already co-parenting Rory. Who needs my help getting ready. It's about to start so..." Scott said coolly as he pointed around them and the buzz.

"Right! I gotta go and give my speech!" 

They watched as he went off, both looking at him with amused yet confused expressions. 

"I always thought I was weird." Stiles stated.

"You are." Scott told him.

"But Coach..."

"Coach is on another level..." Scott said before nudging him on the shoulder. "He is right though."

" _God_! Do _not_ let him hear you say that!" 

"I'm serious Stiles...there are a lot of single parents at these things. Moms and dads. You love kids. It's argumentative that you are one in a human form." Scott said with a smirk. Stiles punched him playfully. Scott laughed before saying a bit more seriously. "In all seriousness, dude. I know you love your job and you're good at it. But I see how tired you are whenever you come home. And it's more than physical. It's not a bad idea to start thinking about dating. Maybe not serious if you're not ready for it but...think about it. I want you to be happy."

"Thanks man. But I am. I kick ass, keep our country safe, and I have my dad, you, and Rory to come home to. Life is plenty good. Now go. Parental units are getting prepped." Stiles said as he pointed to the group of parents on the side of the field with their daughters. Stiles waved at Rory before pushing Scott in her direction before heading to the bleachers with the other spectators.

* * *

 

"Shitshitshitshitshitshit! SHIT! No! COME ON! WHY YOU STUPID CAR, WHY!?" Laura yelled as she slammed her hands on the steering wheel. Why did she have to have car trouble today of all days!?

She got out of the car and pulled out her cell phone to call anyone! AAA, an uber, a friend or family member. Anyone! But not only did her car give up on her on the way to a very important day for Morgana, it gave up on her on an empty road with _no cell service_!

"Fucking shit, mutherfucker!" Laura cursed before she began running down the road. Praying for a miracle all the way. 

* * *

 

As the routine started, all the cheerleaders were in sync and full of confidence and cheer. The crowd was loving it and cheering them on as well as cheering along. 

Stiles was a bit louder than most being his hyperactive self. Those parents who knew him rolled their eyes at him fondly. Those who never saw him thought it odd that a single man was there without being one of the dads on the field. Stiles paid them no mind, even though he heard someone asking which kid was his. He heard Liam's voice saying, "The man with the fluffy hair and ring tattoos." 

Stiles was about to turn around and correct any of their thinking. The most common being that he and Scott were a couple. They were brothers in every sense but blood and he didn't want either his or Scott's chances of finding a potential mate because people thought they were together when he saw the parents begin to form for the duo routine. All the little girls were aligned with their parental figures behind them...all but one. 

Instinct drove him to act before he could think things through. He jumped off the bleachers, over any benches and fences and out into the field and knelt down next to the little girl with a sad expression. "Hey...you okay?"

The little girl sniffed. "My auntie isn't here...I have no one to do the routine with me." She was trying very hard not to cry and seem brave. Standing up taller and swallowing back her sobs. It broke Stiles's heart. 

"Well...you know, I'm Rory's godfather. And she had me learn this routine in case her dad was called away for some reason and needed an understudy. But he's here for her...how about I be... _your_ understudy?"

The little girl's eyes lit up. "R-really?"

"I taught him how to do everything right, Gana. You don't have to worry about a thing!" Rory whispered as she and Scott switched places with whoever was next to the little girl to see what was going on. 

The little girl wiped her eyes and nodded. "O-okay! Let's do this!"

The girl's cheer-leading coach(not Coach Finstock) smiled as she saw what was going on. She came up to them and asked. "All set?"

"If you don't mind a random show-crasher." Stiles asked with a smirk.

"Not at all. You know the routine?" She asked. 

"Forward, backwards, side to side. Rory made sure Scott and I knew every step." Stiles said as he winked at the girls. 

The coach nodded and stepped in front of the group and blew the whistle.

"Thank you again, mister. I'm Morgana by the way. Morgana Hale."

"Stiles. Stiles Stilinski."

* * *

 

"Hale, your daughter made the news."

At first, due to his line of the job, Derek feared the worst when his co-worker said that. But when he got his hands on a tablet and read the story he was relieved to know his daughter was okay. And apparently had a hero. 

He clicked play on the video that showed his sister Laura hugging and kissing her niece who was holding a football themed cupcake. _"I never felt so terrible in my life! Out of all the days for my car to break down! Morgana would have loved to done with with her dad, but he's out on a special mission. He serves our nation and it's a very honorable thing...but sometimes he can't make it to things like these. And we're just so grateful that someone gave our princess a chance to be included and not feel like an outcast. So we're very thankful to Mr. Stilinski."_

The camera goes over to said Mr. Stilinski and the reporter asked. _"What made you go out there into the field?"_

 _"Uh...I knew the routine. My goddaughter's on the team and made me practice too. It's great fun and to be part of a team more so. I hated the idea of her feeling isolated and excluded and well...I just jumped in and only missed a step or two. But the audience didn't know the routine so they probably didn't know I messed up."_ Stiles laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

 _"You were great! And now we're gonna go for celebratory ice-cream!"_ Morgana exclaimed.

_"Well there you have it. An act of kindness, a successful event, and celebratory ice cream. It was a good day all around at Beacon Hills High."_

* * *

 

"Daddy! Today I met the most amazing man ever!" Morgana claimed as she connected with her father over Skype. 

"More amazing than me?" Derek asked faking a hurt expression. 

Morgana rolled her eyes. "Oh daddy, don't be silly. You're amazing and my favorite guy, but my new friend Rory's godfather totally saved my day! When are you coming home? I want you to meet him!"

"Soon princess. And I want to meet him too." 


End file.
